Kagura Kazanari
Kagura Kazanari (風鳴・神楽, Kazanari Kagura lit. Crying Wind, Divine Entertainment) is an extremely dangerous Missing-nin hailing from Konohagakure; a flee-on-sight order is issued to almost every ninja from countless villages unless they are Jōnin level or beyond; this is not only due to Kagura's absolutely unrealistic physical capabilities, but also because of her absolute mastery of Wind Release, making her a force akin to a natural disaster, giving her the moniker of The One that Sits in the Ferocious Heavens (烈空座, Retsukūza). Thankfully for everyone else, however, Kagura herself isn't as fond of widespread destruction as others believe; instead, she is searching the lands to "do what nobody else has the guts to do". Kagura was an orphan adopted by the Ryūgamine Clan after the Fourth Great Ninja War; a search team discovered her when her home village, Remuria, was destroyed by one of the Ten Tails' Tailed Beast Balls. Even though she was cherished by her adopted parents, Kagura couldn't help but feel hollow inside- she wasn't sure why, but the visage of her village in flames had been permanently etched into her mind. Deciding to do something to take her mind off of things, Kagura asked her adopted older brother to teach her how to fight- and before she knew it, she quickly rose up the ranks of the ninja world. Searching for the explanation as to why her home was razed to the ground, she met a mysterious cloaked figure who explained to her about the "worthless Uchiha clan" and how the Hokage more or less simply let seemingly the last of the clan off the hook, Kagura suddenly became determined to hunt those moronic existences down and murder them with her own hands, becoming a vagrant. Though her single-minded obsession with revenge eventually cooled down, her goal to exterminate the rest of the clan is still a top priority. Appearance Kagura is a fairly tall young woman with shimmering emerald hair and matching eyes. She has a long, green ponytail that is longer than the rest of her hair, which falls to just above her waist and cut straight. She is stated to have "the height of your average schoolgirl", and she has a slender, waifish build. Kagura's skin is also said to be so white and smooth that it appears almost like she's made of porcelain. Her facial features are very child-like to the point that when she smiles, it is completely radiant. She has snow-white skin that is akin to a princess's; along with a beautiful figure—moderately large breasts, long, slender legs, and a shapely rear. An onlooker described her as "an impossibly beautiful girl." Due to her kind appearance, it is easier to see what Kagura is feeling. Due to her beauty (and also looking fairly youthful), she is compared to a Yamato Nadeshiko, which is a woman with attributes that were considered desirable in the (male-dominated) neo-Confucian Japan of the nineteenth century and beyond. Despite such a comparison, Kagura's personality is exactly the opposite. Atypical for most ninja, Kagura doesn't seem to be a fan of traditional ninja-styled clothes; instead she prefers clothing that originates from the Land of Lightning. When not in her 'wandering' outfit and in civilian attire, Kagura wears a red short sleeved shirt that exposes a very large portion of her midriff, a short yellow hoodie, a necklace around her neck with a puzzle piece-shaped pendant, and a low-cut green colored denim skirt with a brown pouch around her waist. She also wears a yellow bracelet on her left wrist accompanied with a ring on her pinkie finger, and knee-length brown medium heeled boots with yellow stripes on the sides. Personality and Traits Kagura is a rather relaxed and casual young woman, who has the habit of rarely taking anything fairly seriously. She is generally disinterested in the affairs of the world around her; focusing on nothing more than her martial arts training. Kagura has a unique "dual persona", putting up a façade of being larger than life, extremely hammy and continually excited; where in fact the actual Kagura is rather quiet and aloof, though people who are close enough to her know that this is merely a miscommunication; as she is actually a kind and caring person, though. However, despite this, in a proper conversation, she is unable to look those she has grown attached to in the eye, complimented by a continual stutter—this is definitely not romantic, but rather, due to her shyness. In conversation, on the rare times that she participates in it, Kagura has extreme difficulty reading the atmosphere in situations and usually just speaks out what comes to mind in her usual deadpan tone, sometimes making others surprised at her actions. The persona that Kagura puts up is one of a larger-than-life, ridiculously hammy and loud, seeming to constantly talk. Truth be told, Kagura has trouble socializing with others; more often than not imitating clichés seen in fiction in a bad attempt to endear herself to others. In this "mode", Kagura is usually friendly and cheerful to her friends, always being curious and not worrying much about things, though she subtly manipulates them at all times. She usually tries to raise the spirits of others, making her the mood maker of any group. She has problems reading the atmosphere in situations and just speaks out what comes to mind, sometimes making others surprised at her actions. This is all due to her upbringing, she knows nothing of how to interact with others. During battle, Kagura is prone to eccentrics like posing, pre-battle speeches and calling her attack names as loud as she can. The actual Kagura is noted to be fairly lazy regarding matters that don't involve martial arts—often being a ridiculous procrastinator, if somebody says "do this in a week" she will subconsciously interpret it as "do it in six months", and then ignore any attempts to correct this. She tends to distract herself while undertaking a task by playing video games, watching television, interacting with animals—indeed, during her brief phase where she was going to take being a ninja seriously, Kagura undertook a mission; however, normally two hours after getting down to business, she'd go home out of boredom, and come back a few days later—though, the efficiency and skill level in which she accomplished her task was impeccable. Because of this, many are particularly reluctant to hire her—not only is she unpredictable with accepting jobs, but she is extremely lax about performing her tasks as well. Kagura often misinterprets what others say and takes some things literally; this usually results in others becoming briefly alienated and Kagura feeling ashamed for her horrible social skills, which she constantly attempts to improve so that she can feel the same as everyone else. She is also able to forgive easily (with one exception); and she generally attempts to keep her cool under most circumstances, and no matter what her enemies ever do to her, she can sometimes come up with a retort to it of questionable quality. Despite her laziness, Kagura is fond of nature—she loves each and every aspect of it, even the "nastier" parts of nature such as the more ferocious animals. She is a proud 'tamer' of animals—she's capable of getting even the biggest of creatures to act like a docile puppy. However, she also has a rather apathetic side; Kagura has little to no interest in the world of ninjas; seeing it as "even less than nothing". She displays apathy to the likes of the world wars, the clans, the organizations, and any of the ideas that she hasn't read about in books. Of note, she hates the Uchiha the most—whenever she sees one, she will go out of her way to murder them for what they did to her family; and considering that she can easily beat down most ninjas with her fists and sword skills, she can and will succeed most of the time. For her disgust towards modern ninjas, she prefers to keep to herself and simply train her martial arts and swordsmanship. However, at the same time, she sees herself as something different—more like a "proper ninja". It is suggested that this behaviour came about due to her leave from her hometown. Kagura has the tendency to see newer material in a medium (be it music, film, animation, or comic books) as inferior to the older classics that she knew in her youth. She generally ignores new material of her favourite multimedia series, "Dragon Adventures", in favour of the specials that other writers had created for the cartoon that she used to watch when she was in her single digit years. The same goes for her view of the world—most of the current ninjas, excluding herself (of course), are "crap", and the ninjas of her youth were "awesome". In addition, she preferred it when "stupid magic eyes" weren't known by "everyone and their goddamn mother". While she has admitted that her nostalgia is a flaw, it won't stop her from acting like so. Kagura has the habit of making top-tier puns; puns so amazing that they can end world wars. History Kagura Kazanari was born sometime slightly before the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War; when the Ten-Tails was awoken and put under the control of the moronic Madara Uchiha, who began to utilize it to destroy villages. Kagura's hometown, Remuria, was one of the villages that was razed by the abomination's Tailed Beast Ball. Kagura's mother was killed in the massacre, but her prematurely born baby was still alive by the time a search team arrived to look for survivors, and they saved her while it still wasn't sure if she would survive due to being born under such circumstances; indeed the very fact that Kagura managed to live was a miracle in itself. Kagura was then brought back to Konohagakure, among the thousands adopted by various countries after the war. Kagura was later adopted by the highly-esteemed Ryūgamine Clan, a family whom had recently joined the village hidden in the leaves. Even though she didn't remember her birth family, the very first thing her eyes saw- her burning village- was etched permanently into her mind. This led her to ask her adopted other brother to teach her how to fight, so that she could prevent something similar happening to her ever again. Sure enough, as he taught her the ways of combat, Kagura rose up in the ranks of ninja combat from genin to chūnin. However, her other siblings never trusted her, thinking that she only got her ranks due to favouritism. Indeed, Kagura herself felt completely empty inside, even with all the praise and gifts she was showered with. Thinking that this void inside her heart had to do with the loss of her village, at the age of seventeen, Kagura searched high and low for somebody willing to inform her about the Fourth Great Ninja War. While a lot of people were tight-lipped about the ordeal, one day, an enigmatic figure in a black cloak appeared when she was about to travel outside the village to find answers. The figure informed Kagura that the Fourth Great Ninja War started because the seemingly-extinct Uchiha Clan are "biologically whiny jerks" who "have their heads up their asses" (which is actually an apt description). At that moment, Kagura realized that her family and home had been destroyed all because of the ego of a bunch of whiny pissants. Infuriated, Kagura returned to the village, ready to start a commotion. Returning to Konohagakure, Kagura immediately attempted to go to the Hokage to tell him that the Uchiha started everything wrong with the world, and even though the seemingly last member of the clan is on their side, a simple 'sorry' was not good enough, calling for his public execution, or, at the very least, a lifetime in jail. The Hokage, rather illogically, denied Kagura's request, saying that the fact that the fool apologized for his actions and now knows his place in the world, that being enough- while Kagura shouted at him that he was ignoring the families of those that his actions affected, the leader of the village simply told her that he and the last Uchiha were friends, and that was enough. Losing her temper, Kagura snapped at him that if he wasn't going to do something about it, then she would, storming out of the village in a huff and leaving everything behind. Synopsis Equipment Mantenbō (萬天棒, Staff of the Ten Thousand Heavens): The Mantenbō is Kagura's main weapon; it is a Japanese long staff weapon which is around two meters long, used in Japanese martial arts, in particular bōjutsu. The Mantenbō is a long, silver staff with the head in the shape of a crooked "C"; it has a port at the base that holds an emerald which perpetually rotates when Kagura wields it. It has a revolver cylinder which seems to be merely decorative; however, it also has a special function that allows the tip of the staff to extend upwards and then curve backwards, transforming into a scythe blade that gives the wielder a better reach and more power. Despite its enormous size, Kagura is capable of holding the weapon with a single hand and swinging it with relative ease. The Mantenbō is extraordinarily strong; it is said to be forged from an unknown material that is virtually indestructible; this is best shown by Kagura being able to use the staff to defend against attacks from weapons such as the Zabuza sword (which cannot be beat); the Mantenbō is strong enough that it can bash through regular weapons and armour in a single strike. When Kagura uses it as a defensive measure, it is strong enough to act as a shield from arrows and bolts, even diverting lightning into the ground by using it as a lightning rod. When Kagura charges the Mantenbō with her chakra, she can initiate a form of Shape Transformation upon the staff, allowing her to change its shape; enough to take upon the form of any weapon she wishes—though Kagura is most competent in bōjutsu, so she rarely feels the need to, and it can be separated into three segments, as well as the ability to extend and retract in size and length in battle. With her impressive chakra control, Kagura has the ability to mentally control her staff from a distance. Her staff is usually seen floating behind her and it will thrust forward as she punches and kicks before returning to its neutral position. She can also throw it so it lands, erect and upright, far away from her, and she can later make it fly back to her, twirling rapidly like a wheel so that it hurts anyone in its way. Powers and Abilities Ways of Combat Bōjutsu As a practitioner of bōjutsu ever since she was a small child, Kagura expertly knows her way around a staff. Kagura's staff movements are gentle yet powerful, showing no fear in the heat of battle, battling in a fluid manner and inflicting flawless blows upon her opponent. Her stance is similar to that of traditional eastern dances, and her movements hammer this in even further. Indeed, Kagura has shown incredible proficiency in handling her staff—however, her brother was quick to inform her during her training that "a weapon is a tool meant to defend the weak—and yourself. It's never to be used in anger, never in vengeance." Kagura took these words to heart, and created an almost completely defensive fighting style known as "Vajra" (金剛, Kongō, meaning Indestructible and Thunderbolt). When utilizing Vajra, Kagura more often than not relies upon her tight bōjutsu mastery, maneuvering and dodging in a subtle way in order to enforce a maximum defensive coverage upon herself, minimizing her exposure to opposing attacks; in essence, Vajra is the embodiment of her brother's beliefs regarding a weapon. Indeed, Vajra is incredibly reliant upon the fact that Kagura wastes no time with unnecessary movements, keeping the energy utilized in her striking efficient, keeping up a constant movement of her staff in order to build up momentum and minimize the expenditure of her energy. When in the heat of battle, Kagura focuses upon strong defensive maneuvers in order to outlast her enemy, waiting for the exact moments where they begin to slip up due to a number of various factors, unrelated or not, before utilizing these lapses in order to launch a spectacular counterattack. Vajra is almost completely defensive, utilizing the staff in such a way that Kagura seemingly creates a near-total defensive barrier around herself, while expending very little energy. This allows her to overcome the rapidity with which many of her adversaries attack, minimizing her body's exposure. Due to her highly defensive fighting style, she is considered almost Indestructible as the name suggests, and the focus on long-term survival allows her to be effective against both single enemies and a multitude of opponents. Lastly, Vajra enables Kagura to be extra observant and she is capable of learning as much as possible about the techniques of her opponent while in combat. Because of this, it's become apparent than the best offense is an ass-kicking defense. Kagura utilizes many graceful flips, twirls, and cartwheels, often throwing her staff at her opponent in battle. She often mixes in pirouetting kicks, twirls, and one-handed backflips with her bōjutsu, using constant evasion in addition to her defensive tactics to annoy and outlast any opponent that is foolish enough to challenge her. Thanks to her expertise, Kagura has great range on her attacks, which can give her enemies great difficulty when trying to get in on her. Her swings, thanks to her great physical strength, have the potential to split the very earth with each swing, bringing mass devastation to every direction that the weapon lands. Because of Kagura's bōjutsu skills, her staff is considered to be an invincible wall; that will deflect any and all attacks aimed at her while giving her a distinct advantage. Like many of her other ways of combat, Kagura doesn't have any named techniques, preferring to take her opponents by surprise; though one of her favourite maneuvers is to leap into the air and descend with enough speed and force to cause a minor sonic boom; using her spear to inflict piercing damage upon any sort of defense (woe betide anyone that tanks the attack un-defended) and as a speed boost, allowing her to take to the skies without using her special Wind Release technique. Taijutsu Kagura is renowned throughout the world as one of the greatest martial artists to ever live. Inspired by the cartoon of her childhood, "Dragon Adventures", Kagura wished to imitate the feats shown in the show—and due to a liberal application of her jutsu and her own ingenuity, she was capable of doing so. Due to the laborious training that she had undergone for many, many years, Kagura shows immense power in the ways of street fighting to those who have the unfortunate fate of fighting her; and she is a highly powerful and fierce fighter; indeed, she is without equal in the forte of hand-to-hand combat. Kagura always focused on the forte that everyone else saw as supplementary, training night and day to reach the level beyond the highest level possible for hand-to-hand specialists. Indeed, as of now, Kagura has achieved a peak physical conditioning and prowess, granting her immense reserves of stamina. Kagura's incredible skill in unarmed combat is drastically enhanced by her inherent immense strength, giving her the ability to unleash devastating blows with ease. Tending to mix it up in the heat of battle, Kagura does not favour either punches or kicks; instead, she uses a liberal application of both, more often than not keeping the opponent guessing each and every time. Kagura tends to keep her fighting style freestyle and improvised; attacking from all angles, as well as in every way possible, in order to overwhelm the opponent with relative ease. While fighting, Kagura can also think on the spot, and come up with creative counterattacks against her enemies. She is a master of a wide variety of martial arts, knowing Krav Maga, Savate, Capoeira, Aikido, Taekwondo, Jeet Kune Do, grappling, kickboxing, and Muay Thai—however, Kagura simply learnt these alternative fighting styles to prove to people that she could master them all within two years, though she secretly integrated parts of the styles into her own fighting style. In addition, she has incorporated fighting styles such as the Gentle Fist, Strong Fist, Arhat Fist, Drunken Fist, into her combat repertoire, allowing her to mix it up quite a bit, keeping her opponents upon their toes—though she does not actually use any of the techniques, simply adapting the movements of each to form an overwhelming yet seamless martial art without any equal. When in battle, Kagura makes most use of her powerful arms and legs to take on her foes, with her specialty lying in punching and kicking moves where she uses her extremely powerful limbs to their fullest. In terms of fighting style, Kagura focuses specially on power and speed, using strong and powerful punches and kicks, such as powerpacked jabs or piercing uppercuts, and slashing kicks and drilling knee strikes, to deal damaging blows to her opponents. Once she catches an opponent in her barrage of attack, she keeps them trapped by keeping up her strikes, never allowing her opponents a chance to counterattack. For stronger strikes, Kagura tends to build up momentum with her limbs by swinging them around, before hitting her opponent with full force. Kagura's fighting style enables her to strike her opponent swiftly and powerfully with enough force to knock them a fair distance—and sometimes, the power of her punches and kicks are capable of trigging a violent internal explosion, which can cause the opponent to explode themselves, ala "you are already dead" style—this is thanks to her overwhelming strength, which can smash almost anything to atoms. She is able to quickly close in without revealing any hints as to how she advanced; this is the product of her naturally immense speed that is also augmented by her mastery of Wind Release. One of Kagura's single punches, from the untrained eye, is thousands upon thousands of blows raining down upon the opponent like a meteoric swarm simultaneously. In all cases, due to her aggressive fighting style and her god-like physical skills, a fight against Kagura is more often than not over in less than a few seconds as Kagura turns the surroundings into a raging maelstrom of death and oblivion. Physical Abilities Despite her small figure and unassuming looks, Kagura is noted to be incredibly powerful, easily capable of defeating those much bigger than her in a single strike. Indeed, her strength could be considered "illogical" or "unreal", as she can lift a vehicle with a single hand and throw a two tonne boulder single-handedly, showing that despite her highly feminine frame, she is deceptively strong; in fact, due to the Kazanari Clan's natural mastery of chakra, it is speculated that Kagura is utilizing some sort of Chakra Enhanced Strength, though this cannot be proven. Thanks to the training that she has undergone at the hands of the Ryūgamine Clan, Kagura has inherited her own family, the Kazanari Clan's, immense raw strength, with which she is able to launch her targets several meters with a mere finger flick or create fissures with a single finger jab at the ground. Kagura also has enough power to break steel with her bare hands, and break through even harder material; her inherent immense power is only amplified by the momentum at which she moves; making her strong enough to smash her way through enemies, destroy surfaces by stomping, or break down solid walls; and she is able to lift and press five thousand kilos, making her amazingly powerful. Kagura has been shown being able to tear parts from bodies with brute force alone with some effort exerted. Another testament to Kagura's monstrous brute strength is that she is able to split the hydrogen in the air by punching, lash out with powerful kicks, or throw objects through the air with such force that she can set them aflame through sheer friction. In addition, Kagura's feats of strength are as simple as carrying around two coffins filled with bricks on her back as part of her training regimen under her older brother. One simple swing of her fist is enough to create powerful shockwaves of air, similar to her punches that produce similar destructive feats. The sheer magnitude of Kagura's strength is considered "unnatural", as he is shown capable of tearing through supernatural and natural defenses, even ripping straight through bodies like a piece of shit made in China; with every movement that she makes in a striking manner, her enemies are rend asunder just by the mere pressure exerted by her attacks. Kagura's physical strength also extends into her legs, enabling her to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound, and her power has only increased drastically from there; as a note, she is capable of lifting a hundred kilo boulder using a single hand with very little effort exerted. Essentially, due to a combination of speed, strength, durability, and special Wind Release technique, Kagura is a 'flying brick', which is essentially somebody with the powers of a superhero in all but name. While she possesses no skill with any speed-enhancers, Kagura has shown to be immensely fast, befitting her small size and waifish build. Thanks to her tremendous raw power, Kagura's leg strength allows her to more than make up for her lack of speed-enhancers; as her tremendous raw power allows her to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight; even using her agility to her advantage by bounding around like a destructive ball in order to keep her opponents guessing all the time. She has also shown on several occasions that she can jump incredibly long distances, up to twenty meters by applying Wind Release to her jumps. She often only appears as an azure shimmer of energy, with only the fastest foes even catching sight of her true figure during a battle. This incredible speed gives her an edge in battle against slower or close-range fighters. Indeed, Kagura has been shown to be able to evade many a combatant in both long and close-range; her movements are so tremendously swift that few would be likely to see an attack take place—this enables her to attack almost a multiple of three times in a row per second. Not only that, but her movement is scarily perfect, being both fluid and precise; indeed, it is rare for her to make painful looking gestures while in motion. Her speed also allows her to follow the movements of faster opponents in order to better analyze their movements or deflect difficult and otherwise fatal strikes with a bit of difficulty. In addition, Kagura is amazingly well coordinated, as she is able to catch projectiles in mid-air between her slender fingers; her tremendous reflexes, agility and speed usually enables her to dodge many a powerful projectile while balancing herself on a single limb. Naturally, with great speed, comes great reflexes. It has been shown time and time again that Kagura's reflexes enhance her speed even further. Due to being so small and spry, Kagura is highly flexible in battle- able to perform one-handed backflips, somersaults, and mid-air cartwheels with little effort in terms of physical strain; making it seem as if though she had been a gymnast previously; and considering how interesting and multi-talented Kagura is, she probably was. Kagura is also known for rolling around on the ground to evade foes' attacks, as well as being able to perform multiple spins and tricks in mid-air- this is all because her movement style is similar to Parkour. Kagura's physical and mental durability and stamina is truly mind-boggling; capable of withstanding nearly any and all onslaughts thrown in her direction. Her durability enables her rise from attack after attack after attack on numerous occasions, more often than not surprising and confounding her foe, striking fear into their hearts. She can smash several barriers of steel with her fist without showing any sign of pain or injury. In addition, Kagura can forcibly smash apart walls with her fist without showing any sign of pain or injury. It is also worth noting that, for nearly all the battles Kagura has endured, she has rarely been crippled, and it is odd to see her display any permanent injuries- though both of these can be chalked up to the fact that the woman knows how to take care of herself. Additionally, she can survive free-falls from relatively impressive heights, falling face-first from a high point in a five story building, merely shaking it off after landing. This level of durability is how she survived other forms of extensive punishment, such as falls from several stories like when she landed on a vehicle from six thousand centimeters with no discomfort. Kagura's durability is high enough to where she can take blows from numerous beings with bloodline-enhanced strength and not be fatally injured; though naturally, it does pain her a lot. This durability makes even her soft tissues, well, extremely durable, and due to the rigorous training that she underwent as a member of the Kazanari Clan, Kagura's deceptively strong body eliminates the truly preposterous build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in her muscles, which gives her the endurance to allow her to function at peak capacity for several hours without rest and the lung capacity of an opera singer- all of this, without showing any indications of fatigue. For some reason or another, Kagura not wholly but feels prickly pain when hurt and will not receive any serious damage when she is blasted by a projectile. She also is able to catch a sword attack with the teeth; she possesses near-maximized physical endurance to match her strength, and is capable of taking as much major punishment as she is able to deal out. Ninjutsu General Chakra Control The people of Remuria, Kagura's home village, were noted for their incredible control over their chakra in addition to the vast quantity of it dwelling within their bodies. While the civilization is long-gone, Kagura still possesses that attribute; it is considered an anomaly; both a blessing and a curse. The people of Remuria were in-tune with the essence of chakra itself, it should come as no surprise that Kagura Kazanari has some of the strongest chakra readings on record; though being generally humble, Kagura tends to downplay her skills as she has a natural dislike of too much attention. While most ninjas see chakra as a tool to achieve their goals and desires, chakra is an integral part of Kagura's very being, as she sees and uses it as an extra limb of sorts. Using techniques and manipulating chakra comes as easy to her as breathing or blinking. Kagura is shown to have an understanding of chakra that no-one else does- indeed, if one were to consider chakra a sentient force, it would be more inclined to assist Kagura more than anyone else. By simply harnessing its power- no, by working in tandem with the chakra saturated all around existence, Kagura redefines the laws and customs of techniques with every usage, smashing down every taboo, strength, weakness, and mechanic, reconstructing it from the ground up on her own terms, ignoring and surpassing every supposed limitation contained within every technique or chakra in general. Her usage of chakra is more like a conductor directing a symphony to their own liking and the band following their every whim, the desires of everyone harmonizing flawlessly into a divine piece of music, as a contrast to other ninjas, whom simply cast the technique and be done with it. It could be considered more of an artwork of utmost brilliance than somebody harnessing a weapon; showing her mastery of chakra to be above many other "contemporary" ninja; it could be concluded that Kagura is one of the few who has realized everything about the artform that could be referred to as "chakra", akin to enlightenment. As mentioned before, due to being so in-tune with chakra, Kagura's control over the art also translates to an immense knowledge of the particle, far beyond than what is released to the public, what is inscribed within scrolls and perhaps exceeding the powers displayed in legends. This is part of the reason why her natural dominance over chakra is only enhanced- thanks to her immense intelligence and craftiness, Kagura has shown the ability to forcibly swipe ownership of a technique from enemy ninja by subjugating the elements of chakra in the atmosphere while her aura pulverizes her hapless foe's; their techniques rendered null and void under Kagura's masterful handling of the art. Even if the technique is something withdrawn from the public, even if the technique is unique to the enemy (with the exception of bloodlines and other anomalies), Kagura can determine the strengths, weaknesses, and numerous other factors of a technique and then replicate it perfectly most of the time. Summoning Technique The Summoning Technique (口寄せの術, Kuchiyose no Jutsu) is a bit of a paradox; it is one the more well-known techniques, and yet not many people actually know how to perform it or do not have a target they are capable of summoning. The Summoning Technique is known as a space-time technique that enables the summoner to transport animals or other things across long distances instantly. The price for activation normally includes hand-seals and blood, and before the summoner is capable of bringing their ally into the heat of battle, a prospective summoner must first sign a contract with a given species. The contract can come in the form of a scroll or a tattoo, which is signed in the contractor's own blood and once signed is valid even after the contractor's death. After this, they need only perform the hand seals, offer an additional donation of blood, and use the same hand they signed the contract with to summon the creature. The amount of chakra used during the summoning determines how big the summoned creature can be. An alternate form of summoning is to just use a scroll without any hand-signs. In this case hand signs are not necessary, with chakra not even being necessary sometimes. By using this method, one can summon creatures with whom one does not have a contract with. When an animal is summoned, it is transported from its place of residence to the summoner's location. Once summoned, the animal can perform a task or help the user in battle. The summon is not required to help the user, and may be more of a hindrance than an ally. In addition, summons are able to summon their summoner. Summoning can serve as a base for other technique, and in many cases, summons may not be restricted to creatures alone. Enough going on and on with stuff everyone already knows; Kagura is a regular user of the Summoning Technique- though she only has a single summon. Kagura's summon is the Remuria Dragon (ミューリア・ドラゴン, Remyūria Doragon); a summon beast whose loyalty was to Remuria and Remuria alone back when it still existed. Kagura obtained a permanent contract with the Remuria Dragon by travelling back to her razed hometown, managing to come across it when it was resting, at which point the two forged a contract. The Remuria Dragon resembles an Eastern dragon; with a distinctly serpentine body shape which is relatively muscled- the dragon possesses a bird-like beak full of sharp fangs, and multi-layered golden eyes. The dragon has two horns extending from the back of its head along with two red whiskers. It's wings are relatively small but possess immense power, and its tail is five-ended. The Remuria Dragon's body parts are referred to as the blade-like tail, Drag Tail (ドラグ・テイル, Doragu Teiru), armoured abdomen Drag Body (ドラグ・ボディー, Doragu Bodī) and his mouth, the Drag Jaw (ドラグ・ジョー, Doragu Jō), all of which Kagura is capable of manifesting on his lonesome through a temporary summon to enhance her attacks. The Remuria Dragon is relatively hot blooded, as when furious, he has a tendency to brutalize anything who manages to get on his master's bad side; but even though he is somewhat sinister, the Remuria Dragon is still kind-hearted, as, knowing that he and Kagura are relics from a lost civilization, he vows to protect her with all of his might. The Remuria Dragon is an extremely powerful summon despite being only a few meters bigger than Kagura herself; the dragon's personal element is that of wind; and his body can be considered a chakra wellspring; bringing out his natural element of wind as easily as thinking. The Remuria Dragon possesses lungs capable of spewing wind in the form of a miniaturized hurricane released from its mouth, scales that grant protection against opposing elements, and nails covered in wind, tearing up anything that is unfortunate enough to come into contact with his claws. In addition, Kagura is capable of riding the Remuria Dragon; granting her the option of flight at astoundingly high speeds when Kagura does not want to utilize Silpheed. The bond between Kagura and the Remuria Dragon is so strong that even when the two are separated, through time-space techniques, Kagura can call upon his strength. Wind Release The Wind Release (風遁, Fūton) is one of the five basic elemental nature transformations. When performing Wind Release, the user extends their innate chakra outward, manifesting it momentarily within the atmosphere, while allowing it to saturate the air; at that point, the user makes their chakra as sharp and thin as possible, enabling the user to generate further wind through air circulation, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. Generally, Wind Release's attacks consist mainly of short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. Wind Release is stated to be the rarest among the five 'normal' elemental natures, though it is relatively more common amongst ninjas who belong to the Sand Village. Wind-natured chakra can also be channelled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. But going on from what's obvious, Wind Release is the only elemental nature that Kagura Kazanari is capable of manifesting, making it her most reliable source of supernatural-based offense when just smashing things won't work. Due to spending so much time mastering Wind Release, Kagura has achieved absolute mastery over the skies; this grants her incredibly high offensive power, enabling her to assault her foes in countless ways; she not only has control over wind, but taken to an entirely new level, Kagura has control over air molecules and anything associated with their composition, enabling her to manifest and manipulate air of any strength and intensity; she displays a level of aerokinesis far beyond normal Wind Release users and even perhaps those with Tailed Beast or stupid magic eyes; this is because unlike the latter two, Kagura only had one power to ever worry about instead of being a jack of all trades and a master of none. In any case, Kagura has absolute dominance over the heavens, the azure skies- if an enemy were to attempt to utilize a wind-based power against her, Kagura could effortlessly take control of the power and turn it against them with twice the power as it had under the ownership of her inferiors. Kagura, being the definitive master of Wind Release, rarely, if ever, needs nonsense such as hand-seals and announcing her attacks; instead, just by directing her limbs or by mental command, she can unleash her techniques at full power on a whim- meaning that the lack of forewarning can scare her opponents and catch them by surprise. Simply by raising her hand towards an attack, she can deflect it with an invisible shield of wind. Unlike most other Wind Release users; when Kagura is performing her techniques, her Wind Release techniques can absorb air from the atmosphere in order to bolster the strength and scale of her next attack. Additionally, Kagura, through intense chakra control, is capable of absorbing external sources of air in order to restore her body and vitality- though she cannot restore her own chakra this way. However, a downside to this function is that Kagura is directly affected by the air surrounding her, meaning that, if the air were to be clean, she would become more powerful, but if it were to be heavily polluted, it would be hazardous for her health. Some of Kagura's deadliest and most devious abilities with Wind Release is the creation of miniaturized hurricanes that can bring destruction to anything that comes into contact with the wall of wind; in addition to their rotational power, they retain the signature sharpness of Wind Release- these hurricanes create pressure of enormous proportions, flinging everything that it touches away at horrifying velocities. Kagura can even siphon the air out of others' lungs; suffocating anyone she wishes with no more than a thought or incapacitating them by saturating their surroundings with oxygen. Overall, due to her mastery of an elemental nature that is essentially goddamn invisible, Kagura has been referred to as one of the most feared missing ninjas in the current age; and it is with this power, along with her overwhelming combat prowess and physical strength, that she is easily capable of achieving her goal of destroying the rest of the Uchiha Clan. Kagura, due to her dislike of naming her attacks, has countless techniques, all of which are extremely beneficial or incredibly dangerous, though enemies simply refer to them as what they are, such as 'oxygen explosion', 'hurricane', 'wind disk', and many more. However, Kagura's two strongest and most useful techniques do have proper names- Wind Release: Surge Fist (風遁・波動拳, Fūton: Hadōken) and Wind Release: Silpheed (風遁・飛行術 (シルフィード), Fūton: Shirufīdo lit. Flight-Type Technique). Wind Release: Surge Fist The Wind Release: Surge Fist (風遁・波動拳, Fūton: Hadōken) is a powerful attack that is performed by Kagura stabbing her fist forward in a punching motion at speeds faster than the eye can see- this itself generates a truly enormous amount of pressure; howling winds surge forward as incredible tempests tear apart the landscape, all from a single punch. This attack enables Kagura to assault things which are out of her range, sending her enormous pressures through the air at such a velocity that the person struck by the Surge Fist is assaulted by countless invisible blades which happen so fast that they would normally be unable to properly react in time, carving up their body into mincemeat and devastating everything that the pressure released from Kagura's fist even so much as touches while vaporizing incoming projectiles and rending the landscape in twain. The Surge Fist can deflect both physical and chakra-based attacks and attack at the same time, making it both an offensive and defensive technique. It is a very useful and impossibly powerful technique that can connect rapidly and accurately, which works well with her impressive speed and agile techniques. Everything that is in her range is smashed to atoms like a bug, their feeble bodies shattered effortlessly even if they attempt to resist the Surge Fist; the combination of Kagura's overwhelming strength and her law-defying speed makes this attack ever-the-more deadlier, as she strikes at such a velocity with the Surge Fist that more often than not, her opponents don't even realize that she's landed a killing blow until they become aware of the fact. Kagura's Surge Fist, at its lowest levels of power, is stated to have the force of ten cannonballs smashing into the frame of her helpless opponent, obliterating and eradicating her enemies without fail or mercy. At its highest levels, the Surge Fist is capable of parting the clouds. Wind Release: Silpheed Wind Release: Silpheed (風遁・飛行術 (シルフィード), Fūton: Shirufīdo lit. Flight-Type Technique) is a peculiar Wind Release technique; it achieves what was thought impossible for the longest time: flight. In order to harness the power of Silpheed, Kagura uses Wind Release to decrease the air resistance around herself; effectively removing her own weight. At that point, by utilizing expert chakra manipulation as a small "push", Kagura can take off at high speed with perfect timing, so Kagura could remain flying in the same place without any thought. All Kagura is required to do is utilize chakra manipulation to serve as a kick-off point; granting them "true flight", moving throughout the air as free as a bird, or rather, in a "deeper" term, like a plastic bag in the wind. In any case, Silpheed drastically augments her movements with the power of the wind, allowing her to fly swiftly, or even shoot up vertical surfaces; moving dozens upon dozens of times faster than somebody using Body Flicker while maintaining flight for extremely long periods of time. Silpheed also enables Kagura to travel long distances at an incredible pace, travelling at a speed almost too swift for the naked eye to be able to see properly. Kagura can also enhance her already swift flight speed by riding on strong gusts of wind, and can slow or deflect falls by creating cushions of air. When used in the heat of battle, Silpheed causes Kagura to appear as if she is simply flowing around her opponents without expending any energy at all, letting the opponent tire themselves out and thus creating exploitable openings. This conservation of energy, combined with her high stamina, gives Kagura an advantage in prolonged combat. Cursed Seal The Cursed Seal of Tempestuous Winds (荒れ風の呪印, Arefū no Jūin) is one of the strongest Cursed Seals to exist; it was created by a mysterious scientist sometime after the Fourth Great Ninja War and later administered by Kagura when she was still in her 'hunter' phase. Though she regrets the decision now (as with the whole single-minded vengeance thing, as it was too Uchiha-like), she can still call upon the strength of the Cursed Seal in the heat of battle in order to enormously bolster her already incredible power to unimaginable heights, perhaps beyond any and all comprehension. The Cursed Seal of Tempestuous Winds takes upon the form a brand that appears as a swirl of wind branded upon her neck- when activated, numerous swirls of wind extend from the Cursed Seal across Kagura's body. When the Cursed Seal is activated, Kagura's body undergoes an unusual transformation- her attire morphs into something much darker, with poofy sleeves and black and purple textures become predominant. Kagura's body also morphs in a demonic manner, gaining doll-like joints; giving off a threatening aura. Should any limbs be lost, Kagura is able to replace them with numerous dragon heads that grow out of the stump of the limb, before solidifying and transforming into a new limb. When activated, like all Cursed Seals, the Cursed Seal of Tempestuous Winds grants Kagura a boost all across the board when it comes to her physical capabilities, taking her unfathomable physical power and taking it up to eleven; the Cursed Seal release her body's latent speed and power beyond its limit, at the cost of putting immense burden on her body. This also has the effect of simultaneously impressively augmenting her chakra levels to the point that she could possibly match a Kage-level opponent in, well, chakra levels, considering that she already does physically without the Cursed Seal; indeed, when under the influence of the Cursed Seal of Tempestuous Winds, Kagura has become a raging storm; the embodiment of misfortune and mass devastation, bringing destruction to everything and anyone that is unfortunate enough to face her in the battlefield. In this form, Kagura has shown the ability to move even faster than a user of Lightning Release Armour, and strike with enough force that she can vaporize a fully complete Susanoo when using her Wind Fist: Surge Fist at a quarter power- not only that, with the Cursed Seal active, every attack that she unleashes is a fatal blow that needs to be evaded with no chance to defend against it- even then, the window of evasion is extremely minute. While normally, facing Kagura would often result in the opponent's 'loss', facing Kagura tapping into the Cursed Seal of Tempestuous Winds would result in the user's 'absolute loss', or, in worst-case scenarios, 'death'. Trivia *Kagura is Per's first (and until inspiration descends like the fist of an angry god) only Naruto character. *Kagura's backstory, related to an intense dislike of the Uchiha clan, was initially going to be cut out, due to the author's own dislike of the whiny pissants, as the author usually doesn't insert their personal opinions on canon into articles with the exception of jokes. However, after an hour of thought with no other ideas for a backstory, Per decided 'why not'. Category:Perchan Category:Characters Category:Missing-nin Category:Wind Element Users Category:Female